Talk:Suu Xicu the Cantabile
Also drops a Silktonehttp://www.ffxiah.com/item.php?id=19111, and presumably something else, not yet known. Also, he will pop 2 more MNKs after the initial 2, didn't see anymore after that. --Ziggomatic 18:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Had a random pickup JP alliance this evening, for Campaign more-so but we moved around Castle (S) a bit.. we came across this fellow but we didnt prepare for him, and a couple members aggro'd some other mobs along the way (this is on the WEST side of the chamber). With his spawned pets he wiped our alliance, we raised up, recovered, pulled him again and we whooped him good since we were all prepared for him. Basket and Silktone dropped. He hits about as hard as a VT~ mob, before shield procs, gave the alliance around 65exp for our troubles. He spawned 4 MNK pets, as per the description he brang them out 2 at a time at approx 50% then 15~20% Dawezy 14:41, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Testimonials * Edited the SAM75/THF75 strat out. Tried with well-geared 75SAM/THF/WHM, well-prepared, didn't work at all. Sorry. *Failed with BRD, WHM, NIN, THF. Didnt have poison pots and hate was all over the place, even with substantial -enm, WHM stilled pulled hate with Cure 2 and 3. -- 11 Person Attempt Setup: 1x PLD/WAR 1x RDM/WHM 1x RDM/BLM 2x WHM/BLM 2x THF/NIN 2x MNK/NIN 1x DRG/NIN 1X DRK/SAM First Attempt - Planned to Have THF's Kite Pets. This proved to be troublesome as there's limited space to kite. Pets are not very strong, but Suu Xicu the Cantabile will buff them with high tier songs such as March and Minuet. Failed Attempt. Poison Pots used. Second Attempt - Planned to Kill Pets. This proved to be a lot more efficient. Regardless of their Regen the pets were easy to take to down. PLD continues tanking Suu Xicu while Damage Dealers deal with pets. Fairly easy win - Only Box dropped. Poison Pots used. Notes: Focus on keeping Suu Xicu the Cantabile dispelled. He doesn't hit very hard unless buffed. Sweep can go up to 100's of damage if left buffed. Notes: From this experience, using the second method, a 5 man party should be able to defeat this NM with 2 Healers, 2 DDs and a Tank. -- 6 Person Setup BLM/rdm BLM/rdm WHM/sch PLD/nim THF/nin +DD/nin (We use a Pup/nin) Its a very simple fight, the THF isnt completely required but heavily suggested for Treasure Hunter. Pull the NM to the door at the entrance and fight it closely right behind the door. Mages should stand far back where the Campaign Arbiter is usually when Castle Oztroja is under Beastmen Control. Take the fight slow and steady, at 53% make sure your BLM's have enough MP to both cast Thundaga III on the popped babies at 50% (and the same for 25%). Alsos make sure the BLMs are targetting the popped mobs instead of the NM itself to cast the thundaga III, we had a sticky situation where I cast Thundaga III and the 2 mini's came at me and then 3 seconds later the other BLM had cast Thundaga III on Suu Xicu, thus not damaging the Minis. 2 Thundaga III's from average geared BLM's will kill the minis. Be sure to keep dispel on the yagudo whenever it casts a song on itself and to erase Elegy and other debuffs from the PLD. Sweep can be very dangerous if it is used with Minuet so Melee need to make sure they keep shadows up. Follow this and the fight will be easy. -- 10 person setup PLD/NIN, WHM/BLM, BLU/NIN, BRD/WHM, SAM/NIN, COR/NIN, BLM/RDM X3, AND RDM/WHM As stated above this fight is ridiculously easy, poison pots are completely not needed unless you have a half retarded healer that likes standing in Horde Lullaby range. Hits a pld/nin for around 70dmg with haste gear settup and as far as i saw only used horde lullaby maybe twice the entire fight which was easily rectified by a simple curaga. Only 2 blm's are needed to Thundaga III down the mini's but 3 makes farely quick work of it. We had 0 deaths and 0 problem with this, Dispel should be done almost immediately after it uses a buff song on itselft not because it makes the fight harder for everyone but because it can be a pain in the ass for the tank. -- 5 person setup MNK/NIN, DRG/WHM, BLM/WHM, RDM/WHM, RDM/WHM Very easy. 2 hours not needed. cleared the hallway immediately behind the NM, making it easy to kite to zone. MNK pulls NM, RDM's run ahead sleeping anything in the way and go all the way out of the zone. By the time they zone in the MNK should be just arriving at the zone and starting fighting. MNK tanks, DRG DD's, BLM DoT's and RDM's heal and debuff. When adds pop DRG/WHM soloes one, one RDM and BLM grav/nuke the other. Repeat at 25%. Anything with shadows should do well against the mob as it's susceptible to slow and it stops often to cast long bard songs. Got Failnaught with no THF. Any DDs with decent solo abilities should be able to replace the BLM or DRG, and if they're good solos like a DRG you shouldn't even need the extra RDM. Fight took about 5 minutes. -- 4 Person setup PLD/NIN BLU/NIN NIN/WAR RDM/WHM This setup was successful but very difficult. The PLD generally tanked the NM and the BLU and NIN each took an add when they spawned. The BLU was able to kill his yagudo rather quickly and then went to assist the NIN while the PLD held the NM. The RDM tried to keep everyone properly healed and buffed but still required to convert 3 times during the fight. Poison potions were used which were useful for the BLU and NIN. Overall there was not enough MP to go around to keep everyone healed/hasted/refreshed and to erase and dispel. One more standard DD would make this setup much easier as a 5-man by having the DD help take down the adds quickly. This setup is not recommended as-is. Syreth 00:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) -- Trio PLD/NIN (Xclouds) RDM/WHM (Storrmcloud) RDM/WHM (Tidis) PLD and RDM were actually being dual-boxed and PLD was very well geared, took the NM to the entrance of the zone (used powder boots) and zoned, I assume RDM grabbed the NM but I didn't see it. From that point PLD tanked it while I (Tidis) nuked the main guy down, the other RDM kept PLD buffed and mob debuffed and DoTs (had better merits). At 50% both RDMs nuked down the adds as quickly as possible, PLD could keep themselves alive but did need to be chucked a few cures in this spell, probably the most dangerous part. At 25% same as 50% but both RDMs chainspell nuked the mobs down, minimal danger due to swift deaths and then just continued the original strat until main guy was dead, failnaught dropped. This strat could easily replace the nuking rdm with a blm for more power just remember to rest mp before the adds pop. Tidus mi2 10:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) -- Duo 80RDM/BLU and 75THF/NIN (dualbox) THF trained all adds before the pull and RDM followed with NM. Then Bliz III > Poison II > Bio III > zone every 2.5 mins. THF would zone in and tag it to bring it back to the zone, then zone himself. Repeat until it's at 50% and pops the adds. Now RDM just casts Bio III and Poison II while making sure to be at full health, Stoneskin, Blink up use all the physical dmg -% gear you have. I should have been RDM/NIN I guess but oh well. Continue to ignore adds while tossing bio III and poison II and zoning, having thf tag to bring back the zone in between that still. At 25% he pops the other 2 but just ignore them. At about 5-7% have THF run in and aggro all mobs then 2hr, next have rdm go in and chainspell Blizzard III main NM until dead. I didn't notice if the adds depopped right away after death or not. I had QM on and zoned right away. Happy hunting ~Giggles & Chuckles Solo rdm/blu Pulled to zone of meri mountains zoned all links came back in buffed fully didnt have posion pots sabotuer poison 2 and then bio meleed reapplied buffs if finaled them. his summons with songs would hit at most 100 if crit hit but avg 0-5dmg.